Kazuma Kuwabara versus Kazuma Kuwabaka
by sabrina39
Summary: Kuwabara wants to go to collage,but before he can,he's got to foil the plans of his mysterious double,Kazuma Kuwabaka! What insanity will Kuwabaka be planning for the group? What hideous things will he do?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own YYH.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kuwabara tapped his pencil against his head, thinking. He was actually doing homework. (A/N: Someone alert the media! Sorry...) He decided recently that he wanted to go to collage, so he had to get his grades up. A score below Urameshi's just wouldn't do.  
  
"Kazuma, Keiko's here!" shouted Shizuru. Keiko had seeped her way into Shizuru and Kuwabara's lives and had found out that Kuwabara wanted a tutor. She poked her nose into it and volunteered.  
  
"Oh, hi Keiko!" he greeted her from the top of the stairs. He came down, books and pencil in hand.  
  
Keiko's face lit up. "I'm so glad you want to do better in school, unlike some delinquents I just happen to know." she said, shooting a glance behind her. Yusuke popped up.  
  
"Urameshi?!" Kuwabara yelped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"According to Keiko, I need to apply myself." said Yusuke, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"And according to Keiko, Yusuke needs to actually go to school." said Keiko, pulling Yusuke by his ear over to the couch.  
  
-after much studying for a very long while-  
  
"My brain hurts!" Yusuke complained. He threw down his pencil. Kuwabara picked it up and threw it back at him.  
  
"Listen to Keiko and apply yourself." he said. Just then, the phone rang. Kuwabara mumbled something about answering it, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"   
  
Keiko and Yusuke watched in silence as Kuwabara talked.  
  
"But-" he said to whoever was on the other line. "I-what-? You- wait, no- who? Hello? Hello?" he put the phone back down.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Yusuke.   
  
Kuwabara shrugged. "It was Kurama. He was screaming some nonsense about me doing something to his hair."  
  
"Oh my." Keiko gasped. "Let's go see what happened."  
  
-at Kurama's front door-  
  
"Kurama? You there?" called Yusuke. He knocked- but the door opened. they stepped inside, greeted by a red faced Hiei.  
  
"What's with you?" asked Kuwabara. Hiei burst out laughing. (A/N: That's a change...)   
  
"I- you- he- hair- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!" he gasped out. Kurama came out of another room, his face tear streaken.  
  
"What's wrong?" Keiko asked him, concerned. Kurama pointed to the big floppy hat on his head. He took it off...and everyone burst out laughing, except for Hiei, who simply laughed harder.

Ohhh, what could have possibly happened to Kurama's hair? And Kuwabara wants to go to collage? Why is Kurama wearing a goofy hat? I'll update as soon as I get 3 reviews! And does anyone have any suggestions as to what should happen to Kurama's hair? If you do, I'd gladly appriciate if you'd tell me!


	2. Kurama's hair

I do not own YYH  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Good grief Kurama, what happened to your hair?!" asked Keiko, stifling another fit of laughter. Kurama glared at her.  
  
"Kuwabara came into my home and did this to me! He knocked me out after I got out of the shower and mutilated my hair!" he accused.  
  
"I did not!" Kuwabara protested. "I haven't been here all week!"  
  
"Then how do you explain it?" Kurama demanded. Kuwabara shrugged.  
  
"Now Kurama, I'm sure it was a simple mistake." said Keiko soothingly. Hiei tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Then how do you explain this?" he asked, handing her a post it. She took it, and gave it to Kuwabara. He read in silence.  
  
The note said-   
  
_ Dear Kurama,  
  
I saw your hair and thought it needed a trim, so I gave you a new hair do.  
  
Love Kuwabara.  
_  
"But I didn't write this!" he shouted. It couldn't have been him. The note was written in red crayon and had a goofy drawing of Kuwabara at the bottom.  
  
"You call this a trim?!" yelled Kurama, pointing to his very bright colored hair.  
  
You see-  
  
"You gave me a flipping mohawk!" he screamed.  
  
"And neon green at that." Hiei added, receiving a glare from Kurama. (A/N: Thanks Ice Kit!)  
  
"Not. Helping." Kurama growled at him through gritted teeth. Hiei gave him a funny looking smile. (A/N: Wow...)  
  
"Yeah...so if Kuwabara didn't do it, who did?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"How should I know, detective?!" screeched Kurama, his eye twitching.  
  
"I'm going home." interrupted Kuwabara. He walked out the door. Kurama sighed, putting his floppy hat back on. Keiko and Yusuke thought this would be a good time to go, which they did. Only Hiei was left standing there.  
  
"Well?" Kurama prompted. Hiei looked up at the fox, snorted, and hopped out the window.  
  
-later that night-  
  
"Time to study." said Kuwabara, humming to himself. He pulled out a thick book and began flipping through the pages. The phone rang. He sighed, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" It was Yukina.  
  
"Kazuma," she said. "Something horrible has happened to Hiei. He's running around in a circle screaming his head off."  
  
"Don't worry, baby, that's his version of normal." he said, delighted Yukina had called, even though it was about Hiei.  
  
"If you say so, Kazuma." she said. There was a shuffling noise over the phone, and then a loud crash. There was a click, and the phone was suddenly taken from Yukina.  
  
"KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hiei, fuming.  
  
A/N: What will happen to Hiei? What could have possibly happened to make him run around in circles screaming his head off? Once again, I'm out of ideas, so tell me what you think should happen! Will Kuwabaka strike again?  
  
-sabrina  
  
A/N: You guys sure do know how to make me update faster! I would have updated earlier, but I had other stuff to do. So the faster I know what should happen to Hiei, the faster I update! 


End file.
